


In a Crowd of Thousands

by stayingxstrongx



Category: Anastasia Musical, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anastasia remake, F/F, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Regina Mills - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingxstrongx/pseuds/stayingxstrongx
Summary: The story of Anastasia told using OUAT characters, mainly Emma Swan and Regina Mills.





	In a Crowd of Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of, In a Crowd of Thousands. Each Anastasia character has been replaced with someone from OUAT. Regina is Demetri, Emma is Anastasia, Rumple is Vlad, and Killian is Gleb.  
> (Based on the musical more than the original movie.)

Snow lightly fell as the people of the enchanted forest shopped around the marketplace. There were multiple vendors selling various items while the people tried to barter with them to be able to eat. Ever since the revolution, the conditions had gotten worse.

The Charmings had ruled over the enchanted forest for years until 18 years ago. A group of rebels stormed the castle and killed the family that remained inside. Everything changed after that. The royal family had no living heirs, and the now communism took over the forest. Everyone received the same amount of money and no one could afford basic necessities.

As the people shopped, a man was standing on a wooden stage speaking out to the crowd before him. This man's name was Killian, a soldier of the rebellion. He was just a boy when the rebellion began, but he followed in his father's footsteps to his place in society.

"Now, I know we're struggling right now, but we now possess the freedom we were once so mercilessly denied. We will become a community that is envied by all others, a truly fair state," Killian shouted, trying to address their concerns, "We shall form a new Enchanted Forest, Mist Haven."

A woman passed by his stage, rolling her eyes as she went. Her raven hair was braided along her shoulder, a bow, and holder of arrows against her back.

"They can call it Mist Haven, but it will always be the Enchanted Forest. New name, same empty stomachs," The woman mumbled, looking around at the tables set up, "They are feeding us empty promises, but not real food."

A man ran up to her, giving her a defeated look, "Regina, they've closed another border. We should have left when we had the chance."

Regina grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, "Not so loud Rumple...We don't need some revolution nut reporting us."

Rumple gave her a nod, "The enchanted forest was great when the royal family was still in charge, but this new government set everyone back. I used to be a part of that world, and now I'm stuck down here with the muck."

"Wow, thanks for that," Regina rolled her eyes, "We'll have to figure something else out. Have you heard of the rumor going around about Princess Emma? How she might have gotten out alive?"

"Oh Regina, not you too," Rumple sighed, "That is utter nonsense. No one could have survived that night, they killed everyone."

"How do we know that? The Dowager Empress has a reward out for whoever can bring her granddaughter to her in Paris. What if we find a girl who looks like her, teach her everything she would need to know and bring her to Paris. We could collect the reward and no one would be the wiser."

Rumple gave her a look, "You really think we can pull at off?"

"It's worth a shot," Regina nodded, holding out her hand, "Shake on it?"

Rumple took her hand and shook, "I suppose if anyone could pull it off, it would be me and you."

Regina gave him a smile, "We'll be rich and free."

As the two plotted, a young woman was sweeping some fallen branches off the dirt road.

A cart drove by, a heavy item fell off, causing a loud noise. The young woman yelped in fear, stopping her motions.

Killian's stage had been set up right next to the road, causing him to turn to her, "It is alright, friend, just some fallen merchandise." He picked it up and put it aside, "Let me get you some tea..."

"No, thank you. I cannot lose this job, they're hard to come by," She shook her head, walking away and going back to work.

Killian watched as she walked away, "I'll be here all day..."

Regina and Rumple made their way back into the crowded marketplace, "Now, we have to find something that could have belonged to Princess Emma. Something to show the old lady so she'll believe us."

A man was looking over his table of items, organizing them a bit. On the table lay a beautiful gold music box. The box caught Regina's eye and she went over to him.

"How much is that music box?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Ah, the music box. I could never part with it," He smirked slightly.

"How about I give you two cans of beans?" Regina asked, taking them out of her bag. 

The man looked at the cans, "Done." He took them from her and handed the box over. 

"This should do nicely," Regina smiled, putting it in her bag, "Alright, let's find us a princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think. More will come soon!


End file.
